


叉蛇 - 假日

by FALUTA



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FALUTA/pseuds/FALUTA
Summary: 叉蛇ABO接續马蛇马-重新这篇的双O设定不上马蛇马TAG了時間點是在打完nest 打SDG的那時候蛇蛇確實發過一則全黑的ins呢底下依然是叉蛇宠妻车(?)





	叉蛇 - 假日

那一天晚上训练赛结束后，韩金点了一下胡硕杰的肩膀，示意他等等见，他们一如往常地约好在往天台的楼梯见，韩金喜欢着享受这段时光。他看着胡硕杰比他先到了一边在玩着手机，看到他来了之后就算隔着手机还是可以感觉到底下笑容的甜「今天辛苦了」他坐在他旁边把头靠在了胡硕杰的肩膀上，问了他「你好点了吗？」最近训练赛的频率在叉烧来了之后比以往还要更多，而且他几度听到史益豪开酸黄熠棠与胡硕杰的状况恶毒程度超过他堂堂吧花的想像，到底这两人在台湾闪电狼是怎么被折么过来的他也好奇了，要是在他更少年时期遇到这样的教练今天这样对他他应该明天就怼起来后天就走了换队伍吧  
「我没事的叉烧我很熟的他人就是这样子呀，至于感冒应该是快好了吧」胡硕杰从小袖子中透出几只手指跟韩金的手碰上，胡硕杰温热的指尖与韩金冰冷的手指接触到的瞬间他可以感觉到这是胡硕杰给出的暗示  
而他就伸手拉下了胡硕杰的口罩本来要吻上的那刻，背后响起了拍手声伴随着一个令他厌恶的声音。 「我看咱下辅关系还是优的阿，怎比赛都打成那鬼样子？」  
「休息时间而已啦我就跟他聊聊天嘛。」胡硕杰紧张的先开口打了圆场  
韩金则是一边怒瞪着又想起这人有多让人讨厌，不管是进他房间还是那说话语调都厌恶  
「司马老贼你今天复盘检讨了没。刚刚大家都检讨完了今天表现来说胡硕杰问题比较小没啥好检讨，倒你还有时间在这给我鬼混？」  
「...我这就去。」他几次下来也知道跟这人斗嘴是喷不过的不如还是赶紧识相点回去假装看复盘顺便下个棋  
「那我也回去看看复盘。」胡硕杰本想跟上脚步开溜，结果被拉住了  
「我说你问题小不代表你没问题蛤。你给我过来解释解释。」而韩金就这么看着胡硕杰被拉走了看起来是要被抓去战术室检讨了。可惜了今天的好机会，又是那个讨人厌的新教练。韩金一边这么想着一边在想要怎编出自己今天的表现失误的理由

 

「一个不注意你就这样子阿胡硕杰。」

 

「就只是维持队友关系嘛。」胡硕杰一进门急忙解释着，他的冷静与沉着这点在史益豪面前荡然无存  
「你对队友关系的维持方式也一直没变阿。总是这样子。」史益豪冷冷地说着，当他没凶没酸的时候才是他真的生气了，胡硕杰很明白  
「对不起啦...老贼也是Omega不会有事情的，他跟熊湾是一样的！」他一边解释越解释越慌张  
「所以，你真觉得你这操作没事？」为难在这之中胡硕杰不知道该怎么办，他跟韩金的关系这半年过来是挺微妙但是真的没闹出啥事情但是他现在解释这个给史益豪听一点用都没有，对方可是看过他身上被韩金留下的伤痕的人。  
胡硕杰就如同以往一样知道自己错了就低下头沉默的装着无辜  
「明天是周日吧。你知道西峰公寓吧，18楼。」史益豪早在他刚来到苏宁时就有丢了一张家属卡给了胡硕杰，那是他在上海的私人住处，毕竟他讨厌在思考或是做些更认真的事情时被打扰。对他而言在上海租间私人空间还算是合理的，上一次他带胡硕杰去过在他们逛完卖场时。  
最后史益豪拍了愣在原地的胡硕杰，恢复了他的一贯的态度说着  
「你还是赶紧回去照顾一下你的队友吧。看看他暴毙了没？」

 

当天晚上胡硕杰就溜出了宿舍打车到了地点，他原想着要是今晚可以了了事明天就还有一天假日呢，而楼下的楼管也就看了一眼胡硕杰的证件后就放他上楼了，还真的是家属阿...连资料都不用多填了  
但是他一上楼进到房后史益豪只有看了他一眼就说「嗯？提早游走阿，不顾下路了？」胡硕杰讨厌被他用这种游戏用语拿来现实嘲讽他只有就撒娇地回了句「我就想说早点来找你嘛。」  
「你别给我乱了作息，该睡觉就去睡觉。」他被赶去浴室洗完澡后本来想蹭着爬上床结果却只有被按回去身旁的枕头上「睡觉。别送。」沾到床就睡的胡硕杰还是难逃这比宿舍来得柔软的被窝，他小小的说了句「对不起」后很快地进入了梦乡也可能是因为在史益豪身边特别的安心吧，他的睡脸比以往更来的柔软。  
当他隔天睁开眼睛时，在柔软的床垫上果在温暖的羽毛被里头，床边还有一个棉布灯罩的地灯，让房间充满温柔昏黄的光线，窗帘事被拉下来的。他慢慢的爬起身看见史益豪做在窗边的椅子上刷着桌上的笔记型电脑。穿着浴衣垂散着刘海  
当他发现背后有些声响时淡淡地飘了一眼过来「醒了？」

「所以，你知道自己错在哪了吗？」  
「呃...」迟疑的瞬间就知道糟糕，现在这表情表明是心虚，但是他来不及用笑脸掩饰过去了，硬是挤出了干笑太勉强了「我知道了...」  
「你昨晚睡前有跟我说对不起是在道歉哪部分？」那锐利的眼神直盯着他  
「就...各种部份阿...」胡硕杰有点吞吞吐吐的，在史益豪面前他说谎总是会得到更惨的下场所以他还是能坦承的部分就坦承然而对方给了他一计你再给我逃避阿的眼神  
「我真的，反省过了。你该不会打算这样盘问我整天浪费掉放假吧？」胡硕杰露出了他最擅长的微笑  
「我本来就是来浪费时间的。」这句话完全听不出是玩笑还是认真的  
史益豪盯着眼前的胡硕杰一下后打开了身旁的酒柜倒出了一杯透明的酒推到他面前说了句「喝完我就信你反省过了。」胡硕杰对于酒精的抵抗力很低这点史益豪比谁都清楚，他们上次约了个酒吧结果才一杯赠送的小鸡尾酒这小家伙就开始胡言乱语了，胡硕杰自己也知道对方这是在逼他，但是在这情况下他继续争辩下去也没用他拿起杯子一干而尽。烈酒滚过喉咙的灼热甚至流下食道的感触都太烈，他反射性的作恶了一下抽了下身子后吐出了舌头表达自己全吞下去后把杯子放回桌上。酒精对于他身体往往立刻会挑起迅速的发情，那甜腻的奶酒味道立刻布满了整个房间。  
最后深深呼气的坐到了史益豪的腿上，他知道接下来要发生什么事情了。他当然不会抵抗。他让对方环着他的腰亲吻着他的后颈。  
这次史益豪看他这么豪迈的干了那杯烈酒也就遵守着约定不追究，不过显然也没打算放过他。拉下了那件过大的衣服啃咬着那可口的裸肩与背部，尤其是肩胛骨上别人所留下的印子。史益豪很讨厌那个印子，理由想也知道。每次对于那部分总是特别暴力。  
而酒精上来后胡硕杰已经无法思考了烈酒让他的头胀痛脸特别的红，一点点的触碰都有带着点酒精的味道的喘息声，史益豪伸出了手压了他的舌头后深深的吻了上去也是故意想让他喘不过气，本来就因为酒精呼吸困难的胡硕杰有些下意识挣扎的想逃「这么多年你学不好的还是被吻阿。」他盯着那迷茫的眼睛眼眶应该是因为酒精的关系有些泛红，在他看着这状况本来心生了些同情时，胡硕杰在他耳边吐出了一句话  
「不再做些什么吗？我等很久了」这句呢喃像是小恶魔的低语  
灌他酒确实很不妥因为他就不会跟自己斗嘴了但是也可以让这小家伙更坦承点「你果然就是欲求不满才喜欢激怒我是不是，下次要你可以直接说阿」

爱本来就是很私情的东西，开始爱上一个人的时候私欲是很深的，史益豪他当年为了这点自己可能甚至无法做出良好的判断而自责过好几次，甚至最后退下了教练职位，因为他觉得自己太过于的想独自占有了。这样美好的事物是人都会想要独自拥有吧

 

胡硕杰非常小只这件事情尽管他最近胖了点还是能够让人轻易的抱起来，史益豪把他抱到了床上，他瘫软的陷进的床铺「别睡阿刚刚谁自己说想要的。」史益豪伸手抬起了他的一只腿后用了让他以俯卧却难以移动的方式突入了，胡硕杰讨厌着所有他无法掌握主权的事情包括现在的姿势，节奏与一切都是掌握在对方手里包含着自己前端的敏感「别...拜托...」他无法忍受这种两边同时来的快感冲击着，但是对方假装听不见没停下动作，加上酒精的作祟无法有任何一点的忍耐不到一下的时间那个属于他的味道喷洒在床单上「这样会弄脏吧...」他见这羞耻的状况还是下意识地说出了句没有意义的话  
「你还有时间想弄脏啊？那我看你是不够吧。」后方的人把他的腿拉得更开也让他的身体更能容纳自己的一切，此刻胡硕杰摸到了自己放在枕头上边的手机，他迅速地点开了ins原本想发点什么求救信号之类的希望山猪看到能赶紧打个电话给史益豪好打断来解救他的现况，然而他只发出了一则全黑的信息。看见身下的人还有闲情逸致发ins他可是挺不开心的「还想发你现在的样子给谁啊？韩金？」史益豪接过他的手机好心的问着「要不要我帮你拍一张啊？比较清楚的？」只见胡硕杰慌乱地摇着头那张本来总伪装的笑着的脸在这种情况下别说笑容了整个快哭了的样子真是赏心悦目，他假装作势的拍了张照后靠近了胡硕杰的耳边说「呐，你刚是想发给谁我帮你发，我拍的挺好的。我找找阿联系人..韩金应该是在h开头里面吧」老男人吃醋的样子比年轻人看起来更可怕，胡硕杰心理全是这想法，但是他还是紧张地哭了说「别闹我了...」  
还是哭了阿，说也是挺变态的史益豪特别喜欢看胡硕杰哭的样子，应该是因为胡硕杰的情绪中只有落下眼泪哭的时候才是最真实的情绪，所以他也特别喜欢弄哭他。  
「来，不要我发的话自己讨好我。」史益豪起了身，停下了刚刚正进行着的事情，拿着胡硕杰的手机算是威胁着他。他游刃有余的坐回椅子上适意着要胡硕杰自己坐上来，看着那孩子抹了下眼泪后还是乖乖地照着做了，把双手撑在他的肩上全靠腰的力量扭动着，时不时的呻吟声全暴露了他的敏感点在哪些位置，熟练的样子让史益豪心里产生了一股酸意，果真跟很多人练过啊，不过也不要紧从开始到现在胡硕杰都是他的人这点是不会改变的。维持着这姿势也一段时间了他可以看见对方的神情中疲惫的样子动作也慢了下来，这也是其中一个酒精对胡硕杰带来很速迅明显的影响他的体温尽管在欢愉的过程中很快地会随着酒精的热度蒸发而身体进入冷却降温状态后立刻疲倦不堪。史益豪知道这样对他下去隔天肯定重感冒，评估了一下比赛时间与训练赛程加上他们并没有替补辅助这件事情他还是决定饶了胡硕杰。他把胡硕杰抱了起来进到浴室里头一边冲着温水保持着他身体暖活一边把该做的事情给做完。胡硕杰瘫软的趴抱在他身上任由他一切动作，「你这么老体力还那么好喔。」胡硕杰靠在他身上还是讲了一句干话。 「看你拿我跟谁比阿？」在最后史益豪把最后的欲望抽了出来全挥洒在对方的双腿上，然后很快地顺着水流流了下去，胡硕杰在最后用他那小眼神望着他笑眯着眼跟他说「你还是很疼我的嘛。」而史益豪也只是给了他一个宠溺的眼神勾起了嘴角

胡硕杰下一次清醒应该已经是晚上了，身上穿着饭店的浴衣，很显然的是过大了点，腰带应该是怕他不舒服而没系上，有些歪斜的挂在了他的身上。而身边的人滑着手机和早上说了同一句话「醒了啊？」那个人滑的是自己的手机，但是胡硕杰并没有想抢回来的意思也就问了他现在几点「晚上八点半，你还有三个半小时的休假时间，你是要去楼下吃个饭还是要去逛个街呢？」  
「你一起的话，都要。」


End file.
